DON'T!
by Midnight-Whisperer
Summary: Gaara decides to be a great friend and comfort Sakura after her break up with Sasuke. But it isn't as easy at it sounds. He learns some VALUABLE things, and maybe gets a thing or two out of it. SEQUEL TO: UNDESERVING EXISTINCE However you spell it R&R :


**Hey! Here is my new one shot called: DON'T!! You curious? I thought so, well don't let me hold you back...read. Read it...and LIKE IT! Nah, jk. Lol, seriously though, go ahead and read. This is kinda like a sequel to Undeserving existence. **

Gaara's P.O.V

OK...a couple-wait, bad choice of words. I mean _several _weeks ago, Sakura and Uchiha broke up. The nerve of him! Anyways, Sakura and I have been friends for a while now, so as a loyal comrade, I went to her house to comfort her. I walk in and she is in her short hot pink shorts and a black hoodie on over, which is almost covering her shorts. Mascara is smeared on her face, and her face is pink, matching her hair. "Oh, Kazekage-sama come in." She sniffles between every word or so. "You may call me Gaara."

I walk in and she closes the door behind us both. And that's when it began...how horrid! I hate even having a replay of it in my head. The tears, the mood swings, the temper tantrums, and the senseless rules! Here is what I learned while taking care of Sakura-san over those coup- I mean several weeks. Geesh...

**Rule #1: Don't agree **

As I entered the room, Sakura-san just sat down quietly on the couch, so I followed suit. I sat next to her, just waiting for her to speak. "It's all my fault..." I turn my head to her and I ask her to repeat herself.

"It's ALL MY FAULT!!" She breaks into tears, as I search my head looking for what to do. And I remember when Temari told me that a women likes when a man admits that the women is right.

"Yes, it is all your fault! You are absolutely right." She looks at me for a second and breaks down even more. "Y-your not s-supposed to...AGREE!! It is all my fault then! Waaah!" She turned away from me and hiccups on her sobs.

**Rule #2: Don't question her actions**

I decided to leave her be, so she can gather herself. I rub the bridge of my nose, as I notice some movement. I look up and she walks over to her fridge. She opens it up, still sniffling, and grabs a huge spoon and some 'Ben and Jerry's ice cream' whatever that is. She makes her way back to the couch and opens the tub of ice cream and pigs out.

"Umm...Sakura-san, what are you doing?" She looks at me angrily. "I'm. Eating. Ice cream...WHAT DOES IT **LOOK **LIKE!!" "I doubt that it will do good for your hygiene, much less your weight." She dropped the spoon and placed the tub on the table before us slowly, and turned to me. "Oh, I get it...NOW I'M FAT! No wonder Sasuke doesn't want me! Thanks alot Gaara!!" "Your...welcome?"

She brought her knees up to her chest and sits quietly, just staring into space.

**Rule #3: Don't say the "L" word**

She grabs hold of the remote and turns the t.v. on. I turn my attention to the television and watch her just flip through the channels. She stops at one channel and I immediately recognized it. I remember how Temari told me that I should always share my feelings about even the littlest things, when with girls. So I decide to say; "I love this show." I say without even thinking. "Love." She whispered. "Love." She said. "LOVE!" She screamed. "Something, no one wants to share with me! The thing Sasuke didn't feel towards me!"

"N-no Sakura-san, I d-" "NO! I get it!" I open myself then decide to shut it, because I know that what I say, will either be something she'll take offensively, or something really stupid. Or even a mix of both.

**Rule #4: Don't say... _his_ name**

Like Temari told me, if I wanted to get past something I had to talk about it. So I stupidly decide to talk to Sakura about her break-up. "So...you're..single huh?" "Duh!" "Are you over Sasuke?" "SASUKE!! I MISS HIM SOOOO MUCH! BUT I HATE HIM! Gosh Gaara I was just beginning to forget about him, and then you say his name! Are you trying to make me feel bad?" "I didn't mean to say Sasuke! Oh crap, I just said Sasuke, oh man I said it again!"

Sakura's eyes get wide and she...guess what? Breaks down...surprise? I didn't think so.

**Rule #5: Don't acknowledge her mood swings**

"Gaara?" "Yes?" "I'm sorry I keep breaking down." "It's o-" "It's just that..._maybe _if _someone _was a _little _more sensitive towards my feelings, then I WOULDN'T BE IN THIS CONDITION!" She glares at me. "Wait are you talking about me...or Sasuke?" "YOU SAID HIS NAME AGAIN!!"

Crap. I think she's talking about me. "So it's me...you're talking about?" She stared at me in disbelief. "YES!! YOU INSENSITIVE JERK!" And she...(sigh) broke down.

**Rule #6: Don't play break-up songs**

Temari once told me, that to heal the soul, you must fix it with something you lo- I mean...like. Sakura sat there, mascara still smudged on her face, and staring into space. I instantly get an idea. "I know what will cheer you up." I walked over to the radio, as she watched me curiously. I press the on button and on comes; The Potential Break Up song. I look at her, awaiting a signal that she was happy. I thought that I had it made, that I had finally cracked her shell. She walked over to me, but bopped me on the head.

"You IDIOT! It's called The Potential _Break Up _song!" "But-" "Do you know nothing?!" Well, I didn't crack her shell, but she sure did crack my head...ouch. Yes...she broke down.

**Rule #7: Don't "flaunt" your happiness**

I was once told that I needed to spread the joy. And yes...it was by Temari. So I look at Sakura-san, and I smile at her. She looks like she is about to smile back but she frowns at me. "Oh, so now what? You're all better because you're happy? You think this is funny don't you? DON'T YOU?! This is all just. One. Big Joke. To you!" (sigh) She...broke down.

**Rule #8: Don't tell her it'll be OK**

You would have thought that reassuring her, would have been the _right _thing to do...well not exactly. I stretched my arm around her, and she tenses up. I scoot closer and tell her; "It'll be OK." She turns to me and shoves my arm off. "OK? OK? OK?! YOU CALL THIS OK?! I never knew you were _that _stupid! I broke up with Sasuke and I'm a wreck, and to _you_ this is OK?" Go ahead, just say it for me...she broken down.

**Rule #9: Don't hug her**

For once, I make a smart move and not go on Temari's word. I follow my instinct and pull her to me. I can feel her heavy breaths and her sobs. She surprinsingly doesn't reject. But that is what worried me...was she planning to lash out or something? I keep my grip around her, but don't say anything, because I just know, that anything I have to say won't be the most smartest thing.

**Rule #10: Don't fall in love**

I look down at her and she looks at peace and half asleep. I sigh a breath of relief and turn on the t.v, while every once in a while glancing down at her. I look her over and even if she seems to be in the worst condition, she looks so beautiful. A beautiful disaster, but one I can fix...with OUT Temari's "wise words." The angel sleeping in my lap seems to barely wake up, and she flutters her eyelids. Her beautiful sea green eyes, that are fully open show that she is now awake. "Gaara, thank you. And...I love you." "S-sakura...I..love you to."

**Rule #11: Don't break her heart**

And strangely enough, we got together afterwards. We have been together afterwards. I learned alot. One; not to listen to Temari. Two; How to mend a broken heart. Three; I need to try some of the Ben and Jerry's ice cream when I am feeling down. And I definitely learned alot through those rules, but most of all, I know...to never EVER break her heart.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! I enjoyed writing this. So don't forget to review, recommend and read my other stories. P.S. sorry for the OOCness for Gaara! Ja ne! :)**


End file.
